fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Donkey Kong Racing (GCN)
Donkey Kong Racing is a Nintendo GameCube game developed by Toucan and published by Nintendo in 2004. It is the sequel to Diddy Kong Racing. Gameplay Players can choose a Track and character from the Donkey Kong universe and an animal buddy to ride in that track. Players use powerups to help themselves and/or hinder others. Modes *'Adventure '- The main mode of the game. Win races and challenges to get back Donkey Kong's Golden Banana hoard. 1 player. *'Jungle Grand Prix' - Pick a cup and race for the most points. 1-2 players. *'VS.' - Race by yourself or with up to four players. 1-4 players. *'Kompetition '- Battle using powerups to defeat your opponents. 1-4 players. *'Time Attack' - Race around on any unlocked track for the fastest time. 1 Player. Kontrols * - Run, fly, swim forward * - Slow down, go backwards * or Control pad - Turn * or - Use powerup * or - Look behind * - Tight turn * + - Even tighter turn *Start/Pause - Pause game Characters Default *Donkey Kong - Heavy *Diddy Kong - Light *Dixie Kong - Light *Kiddy Kong - Medium *Lanky Kong - Medium *Tiny Kong - Light *Chunky Kong - Heavy *Funky Kong - Heavy Unlockable *Cranky Kong - Medium *Manky Kong - Medium *Taj - Heavy *Snide - Medium *Kritter - Medium *Klump - Heavy *Krusha - Heavy *Klomp - Medium *Klubba - Heavy *King. K Rool - Heavy - Unlocked by completing Adventure 2. Animal Buddies There are three types of Animal Buddies. Land These ones run on the ground and can walk in shallow water. However they cant swim in water. *Rambi *Expresso *Winky *Ellie *Tricky *Big Klaptrap *Squitter Water Water Animal Buddies can only go in water. They can dive under the surface for a short time. *Enguarde *Nibbla *Bounty Bass *Clapper *Chomps Air These ones can walk on the ground, and fly in the air. When on ground they're slow, so stay in the air for full speed. *Squawks *Quawks *Flapper *King Zing *Dusty *Buzz *Booty Bird *Smokey (Diddy Kong Racing) *Necky Powerups *Bananas - Your speed increases with each one collected. *Banana Bunch - Gives you 5 bananas. *Peanut Pistols - Fires two peanuts that bounce of the walls which can be used to attack opponents. *Coconut Launcher - Fires a coconut that homes in on the nearest racer. *Pineapple Bazooka - Fires a pineapple that heads for the 1st place racer and hits everyone in front of you. *Orange Grenade - Drops behind or can be thrown forward. It creates a large explosion. *Crystal Coconut - Makes you temporarily invincible and your speed is increased while invincible. *Rocket Barrel Boost - Gives you a short boost of speed. *Bongo Blast - You'll play the bongos loudly which stuns the others for a short time. Collectibles *KONG letters - Only found in Adventure mode. Collect all four and get first place to win a Golden Banana. *Golden Banana - Win these in Adventure mode to access the other tracks. Tracks Banana Cup *Jungle Japes - Land *Angry Aztec - Land *Lake Orangatanga - Water *Krem Quay - Water Kremling Kup *Krazy Kremland - Land *Kremwood Forest - Air *Murky Mill - Land *Frantic Factory - Air Zinger Cup *Hornet Hole - Air *Snow Barrel Blast - Land *Creepy Castle - Land *Razor Ridge - Air Coconut Cup *Chimp Caverns - Land *Gangplank Galleon - Water *Treetop Town - Air *Kremcroc Industries - Land Gnawty Cup *Bramble Scramble - Air *Coral Capers - Water *Fungi Forest - Land *Winky's Walkway - Air Kong Cup *Red Hot Ride - Air *Web Woods - Air *K. Rool's Keep - Land *Hideout Helm - Land Battle Arenas *Poison Pond - Water *Crystal Caverns - Land *DK Isles - Land *Kriss Kross Kliffs - Air *Reptile Rumble - Land *Cape Codswallop - Water *Kremlantis - Water *Bramble Blast - Air Gallery Rambirhino.jpg|Rambi Rhino DKexpresso.jpg|Donkey Kong riding Expresso Trivia *This is Chunky Kong's second playable appearance. Category:Toucan Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:Racing Games Category:Kart Racing Games Category:Fan Games Category:Nintendo GameCube Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 7 Games Category:Rated A CERO Games Category:Games developed by Toucan Category:Multiplayer Games